May marie n Lee: La navidad de Lee Kanker
by eltioRob95
Summary: Mi primer fanfic Navideño, Lee Kanker cree que los regalos que ofrece su madre y su padrastro no son cosas dignas de considerarse "regalos" , asi que toma la drástica decisión de pasar la navidad con alguno de sus vecinos del barrio, Sus hermanas, Marie y May deberán convencerla de hacerle entender el verdadero significado de la Navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mi primer fanfic relacionado con una de mis festividades favoritas del año, disfrútenlo , que este es un adelanto de lo que será el especial :D**

* * *

 ** _May Marie n Lee_**

 ** _La navidad de Lee Kanker._**

La tan ansiada época de festividad entre familias había llegado a Peach creek, como era de esperarse el paisaje suburbano de Peach creek había sido cubierto por el manto del invierno, las primeras nevadas habían sido intensas, pero al menos la calidez de estar en tu hogar y pasar las fiestas con tus seres queridos lo compensaba y mucho.

En la casa Kanker, hogar de nuestras queridas hermanas, Una pelirroja se acercaba de forma sigilosa al ático, aprovechando que su madre y su padrastro habían salido a hacer muchas compras más de navidad, pues era el momento perfecto para husmear.

Se trataba de la hija mayor de sus tres hijas, Lee Kanker, quien sonreía de forma astuta al subir al sotano.

-Jejeje hora de descubrir cuales serán mis presentes-

La Kanker mayor fingió ser una ninja , hacía unos cuantos saltos y movimientos de película al estilo james bond o misión imposible, luego de juguetear durante un rato a la espia.

-Bien basta de tonterías Lee, para lo que viniste-

Pisoteó un tablón con cuidado usando su pie derecho, uno de los tablones del suelo del ático se movía, ella sonrió al encontrar el escondite de los regalos, la verdad es que no estaba segura de que realmente lo fuese, lo descubrió una vez cuando su madre la mandó a barrer el ático.

Con cuidado movió la tabla, su sonrisa se había ampliado mucho más al darse cuenta de haber acertado con su teoría, como si hubiese encontrado oro, allí estaban los regalos, con cuidado tomó uno de esos cubos envueltos y lo abrió con delicadeza.

Lo que encontró en su contenido no era lo que ella esperaba, tampoco de su agrado.

-¿Calcetines? vamos mamá, debes haber traído algo mejor

Abrio otro regalo.

-¿Una toalla? No seas tan miserable-

*Abre otro*

-¿Bragas? Por favor!¡Detesto estos regalos baratos de navidad!-

Estando enloquecida , por la frustración y la rabia de no encontrar regalo decente, Lee desenvolvió y abrió todos sus regalos, haciendo su linterna a un lado.

Sin darse cuenta que la luz de la linterna fue contra el espejo y esta la extendió hacia la ventana, creando una especie de Luz brillante en el cielo similar al de una estrella.

* * *

 **En el parque de remolques…**

Se sabía a ciencia cierta que durante estas festividades el jefe de los Eds se iba lejos de Peach creek a pasar las navidades embriagándome en algún club nocturno de alguna de las ciudades cercanas , él no era alguien precisamente cercano al vinculo familiar, por lo tanto el remolque quedaba solamente para el temido trío de bravucones, Los Eds.

Al trio no se le ocurrió algo mejor que sentarse a beberse unas cervezas de raíz y ver televisión.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

-Wow Eddy!- Exclamó Ed

-Ese eructo estuvo genial-

-Gracias Torpe, qué puedo decir, nadie me gana en los eruptos-

Eddy dirigió su mirada hacia el chico del gorro.

-Oye cabeza de calcetín ¿y tu eructo? Queremos ver qué estas hecho-

Doble d frunció el ceño.

-No lo haré-

-tienes que hacerlo-

-No puedes obligarme-

-Oh vamos ¿enserio quieres hacerme pelear contigo en esta noche de paz?-

Doble d sonrió con arrogancia.

-Hmm tal vez-

-Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de tu…-

-Ya Eddy, sólo bromeaba , Acepto tu reto-

Doble d tomó la botella de cerveza de raíz y se la bebió medio litro en tan sólo un sorbo, esperó el efecto del eructo durante unos segundos hasta que…

-Hip…-

Ed y Eddy estallaron de risa por el pobre intento de eructo que su amigo, este frunció el ceño molesto y les dio un empujón.

-¡Ya dejen de reírse brutos!-

Eddy se limpió una lágrima.

-jajaja ,Cálmate cabeza de pollo, No te aguantas ni una sola broma-

Ed seguía sonriendo por nada, hasta que algo muy llamativo en la ventana llamó su atención.

-Oigan chicos ¿ven eso?- Ed apuntó hacia la ventana.

-Hay algo brilloso en el cielo.

Eddy se acercó a la ventana curioso.

-¿Dónde?-

Doble d lo hizo a un lado.

-Dijo en el cielo cabeza de Chayote –

Eddy lo empujó y volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

-Ah claro, ya lo veo, muchachos, ahora de vestirse, tomen todos sus abrigos, es hora de curiosear en el callejón sin salida-

El chaparro sonrió de forma astuta.

Los tres Eds tomaron sus abrigos y toda ropa que les proteja del frío y empezaron su caminata.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el primer capitulo de mi fanfic navideño, esta historia se centrará un poco más en Lee Kanker alterna que en Marie alterna.**

 **(Para los que apenas conozcan esta versión de las Kankers y los Eds, lean mi otro fic "May Marie n Lee (Mundo alterno)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Adopción.**

Los infames Eds se habían abrigado lo suficiente, ya que la nevada en Peach creek no daba mucho abasto.

-¿ya están listos muchachos?- preguntó el mas chaparro del trío.

Ed y doble d asintieron en respuest

-Si Eddy-

-No quiero escuchar a nadie quejándose del frío ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, andando-

-Oh oh, espera Eddy!- exclamó Ed

-Olvidamos algo importante-

-¿Qué cosa Ed?-

Sin más preámbulo, Ed se colocó un algo llamativo sobre en su cabeza, y también se los puso a sus dos amigos sin darles ninguna chance de protestar.

-¿Coronas de juguete? Te había pedido un par de gorras Ed!- le reclamó Eddy.

-Las coronas son mejores Eddy, por favor-

-Deacuerdo cabeza de alcornoque, sólo por esta noche las usaremos-

Ed dio saltos de alegría.

-¡SI!

-¿Y si alguien se ríe de nosotros por vernos usar estas coronas? – inquirió el chico del gorro.

-Pues le damos sus pataditas navideñas, andando muchachos-

Y Así los tres Eds iniciaban su viaje por el extenso bosque teñido de blanco , en esta noche fría y a la vez cálida .

* * *

 **En la residencia Kanker….**

May se encontraba entusiasmada con la llegada de estas fiestas, tanto que se trajo la chimenea entera a su habitación, la menor de las Kankers era la única de las tres que aún creía en la magia de esta festividad, que aún creía en que Santa Claus bajaría por la chimenea a dejar regalos, por supuesto que su pequeño hermanastro menor no tardo en subir a su habitación y reclamarle tal acción a su despistada hermanastra rubia

-Hola Jimmy ¿vienes a cantar villancicos con tu querida hermana?-

-¿Por qué trajiste la chimenea aquí, tonta?-

-Pues por que es navidad , duh…-

-Tú asegúrate de Santa vea mi calcetín ¿me oyes? O lo lamentarás-

-Confía en mi hermanastro mio, May la elfa se encargará- dijo la Kanker rubia con orgullo, Jimmy rodó los ojos y caminó de regreso hacia su habitación.

\- "May la elfa" qué idiota-

-Yo también te amo-

-Hey May-

May observó sorprendida a otra visitante que se encontraba en su habitación, cabello azul, sombrerito, sonrisa agradable, se trataba de su hermana considerada, Marie Kanker.

-¡M!-

La peli azul sonrió.

-Que hay May? AAAAHHH….-

Se sorprendió cuando su hermana rubia la jaló hacia dentro y terminó estrellada contra la pared.

-Auch…-

-Ups , perdona M ¿tu estas….

-No importa! Te traje lo que alguna vez fue una flor de melocotón-

Dijo La peliazul revelando una maceta con dicha planta, May extendió los brazos.

-Awww eres la mejor hermana del mundo M-

"Tranquila Marie, todo está bien, sólo intenta ignorar el hecho de que sufrirás un fuerte contacto físico"

Marie sintió que casi se le salían los ojos por el fuerte abrazo de su hermana menor.

-Me siento media tonta por dentro M-

-Esa es la magia de la Navidad May, se siente bien contigo misma, por eso te sientes así-

De repente sintieron como el sonido de la puerta abierta de una patada por cierta pelirroja, May se acercó rápida a saludarla.

-Lee , llegaste a tiempo para recibir a Santa :D

-Ay si tú, como no- respondió la Kanker mayor con sarcasmo.

-Y yo soy la hada de la tierra de nunca jamás-

Lee hizo a May a un lado y se tiró en su cama,bufó con fastidio y apretó la almohada con sus manos.

-Detesto la navidad-

Al escuchar tal declaración, Marie levantó una ceja.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-Encontré los regalos de navidad, cuando vi que eran, no eran más que BASURA!-

May y Marie estallaron en shock

-¿¡QUE TU HICISTE QUÉ!?-

Marie le dio una mirada de desaprobación y decepción.

-Lee ¿Cómo rayos pudiste traicionar la confianza de mamá de esa forma?-

-¿Que no se supone que la navidad se trata de recibir las cosas que tu quieras? Lo que nos darán apesta!-

Marie negó con la cabeza.

-A ver a ver señorita egoísta, La navidad no se trata de recibir si no de dar , no se trata de la necesidad material , la navidad de la necesidad del corazón de uno ¿ahora lo entiendes.

-…. No me vengas con tus cursilerías.

Lee se levantó de la cama de May para caminar de un lado a otro pensativa, la Kanker rubia notó un curioso objeto en su cama, un pequeño foco del árbol de navidad, mientras Lee se lamentaba.

-Es que se siente horrible M, nunca había visto tantas presente inservibles, una chica atractiva como yo no debería sufrir esto-

Marie rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila Lee, no es para tanto, lo único que necesitas es tener otra actitud-

May aprovechó para devolver el foco en el bolsillo de Lee, esta lo miró con enojo para luego voltearse hacia la peli azul con muecas de burla.

-"li qui nicisitis is itri ictitid" no empieces con tus consejos inútiles ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿pasar navidad con otras personas?...un momento, claro, esa era la respuesta ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-

Marie se quedó confundida.

-¿de qué hablas Lee?-

-De que pasaré esta navidad con otra familia, los vecinos, ellos sí deben tener buenos regalos, obsequios que valgan la pena jejeje-

-tu no puedes estar hablando serio-

-Nos vemos el 26 de diciembre hermanas-

Lee caminaba con optimismo hacia afuera en el vecindario, mientras Marie trataba de convencerla.

-Por favor Lee, sé razonable-

-Quiero regalos decentes M, y lo tendré-

-Lee, de un modo u otro tendrás que entender que esto no es el verdadero de significado de la navidad -

Marie y May no pudieron hacer nada más que observar a su hermana mayor pelirroja caminar entre la nieve hacia otra casa.

-A Santa no le gustará esto M-

-No, la verdad no-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **La festividad de Rolf.**

Lee caminaba decidida a través del vecindario cubierto por el manto blanco del invierno, aun con el frío intenso, eso no fue ningún impedimento para cumplir con su cometido.

La kanker pelirroja sonrió con malicia al acercarse a la primera casa y tocar la puerta.

*toc toc*

-Hola Rolfie amig… AAAAY MALDICIÓN!-

Ocurrió de forma rápida, Lee llevó sus manos a la cara, el chico con quien pensaba pasar la noche buena era Rolf , y este la recibe mordiéndola.

-Haha hola chica pelirroja Kanker, te he mordido la nariz, la tradición popular de mi país durante esta época ¿no lo crees así Tablón?-

Lee miró molesta al chico de la tabla de madera, notó que ambos estaban vestidos como si fueran gnomos pero de color azul con brillo en sus vestimentas, no le dio mucha importancia.

-Ay Rolf, maldito simio descerebra… quiero decir, Hola Rolf no vas a creer lo que me acaba de ocurrir, estaba caminando hacia tranquilamente hasta que se apareció un yeti gigantesco justo frente a mi y me entregó…-Aseguró la pelirroja sacando un papel de su bolsillo

\- esto ,es un telegrama de santa dice que este año engordó tanto que ya no puede entrar por la chimenea y dice que traerá mis regalos en TÚ casa ¿no es genial?-

-Oooh , vaya esto es inesperado pero no indeseado, claro que puedes pasar la navidad conmigo Lee , entra adentro-

-Ha! Seguro Rolfie- respondió la Kanker sonriendo victoriosa por su engaño.

Al entrar al interior de la casa , Lee se sorprendió al notar que todo , incluso los muebles y los adornos estaban completamente congelados, no pudo evitar tener cierta curiosidad.

-Oye Rolfie , tengo una pregunta ¿por qué toda tu casa está cubierta de hielo y nieve?-

-Oh, es un pequeño agradecimiento que se le hay que entregar a la madre naturaleza, en especial durante estas festividades – se explicaba Rolf.

-Así lo hacíamos en mi antiguo hogar-

-Hmm entiendo ¿y sabes donde están los … REGALOS!- exclamó la pelirroja con alegría.

Su preciado objetivo y tesoro se encontraba allí, bajo el árbol blanco navideño, sin perder tiempo ella se acercó a los coloridos cubos, apretó los dientes y maldijo internamente al ver que estos estaban congelados, por lo que sería muy difícil abrirlos, y tristemente no parecía haber ningún objeto de calor en la casa de Rolf.

-Oye Rolf-

-Si, Lee?-

-Dame un pica hielo-

-¿Pica hielo?-

-Así es-

De repente Rolf parecía escuchar lo que su amigo de madera trataba de decirle, luego el la miró con una expresión desconfiada pero sonrió.

-Tablón dice que no hay ningún problema-

-¿Entonces que esperas? – dijo Lee impaciente.

-Estaré toda la noche tratando de abrir mis asombrosos regalos-

Rolf se acercó a la Kanker y le entregó una tapa metalica , como la que usan para los basureros, Lee lo miró confundida.

-¿y esto?-

-Buen viaje :D

Se despidió Rolf mientras jalaba de una cuerda, Lee abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un agujero oscuro se abrió en el suelo donde ella se encontraba, ahora estaba yendo por un extenso tobogán de hielo gritando como si de una montaña rusa se tratase.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO ROLF!-

La Kanker pelirroja salió volando de la casa estrellándose contra un poste, sus lengua quedó pega al poste, Rolf se rió ante la hilarante escena.

-Hahaha, Ay Kanker, nunca dejarás tus mañas ¿cierto? Tablón descubrió tus verdaderas intenciones, todo esto ya me estaba oliendo a trampa desde que viniste con ese cuento barato del telegrama de Santa, no eres más que ingrata que quiere robarse la festividad ajena, así que olvídalo, no regreses a mi casa si sabes lo que es bueno- advirtió el chico peli azul antes de entrar a su hogar.

Lee logró despegar su lengua del poste, dio unos pisotones hasta la casa de Rolf y pateó la puerta.

-¡Y QUIEN DIJO QUE QUIERO VOLVER A TU POCILGA!- gritó ella molesta al no poder cumplir con su plan.

\- Tengo muchas personas más a quien aprovechar en este vecindario-

Lee dio un suspiro pesado y caminó entre la nieve en busca de otra casa disponible para acogerla , la noche era joven, especialmente en la navidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
